


Hitteki Scrolls: Scroll 6: The Stolen Scroll

by jennymstead



Series: Hitteki Scrolls [6]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Childhood, Chuunin Exams, Competition, Exams, Flashbacks, Gen, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Past Tense, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennymstead/pseuds/jennymstead
Summary: The truth is revealed as Toshi tells the story of how she obtained the famed Stone Dragon Jutsu.(Authors Note: The previous posted version was the original posted in 2007, however in an attempt to keep the Hitteki Storyline accurate to actual Naruto Events, the character of Anko has been omitted and a new original character, that will come into play on the new content coming soon, has been added in their place. The original version has been replaced with this new one.)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hitteki Scrolls [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976317
Kudos: 2
Collections: Kakashi, Naruto Fanfictions





	Hitteki Scrolls: Scroll 6: The Stolen Scroll

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> Hitteki Scrolls (c) 2007/2020 Jenny M. Stead

Scroll 6:

The Stolen Scroll:

“YOU LITTLE RUNTS!”

A scream of fury emerged from the rear of the local ninja academy offices.A young shinobi nearing the age of twenty-four charged out the backdoor perusing three young rookie ninja.The rookie ninja consisted of two boys and a girl. They ran as fast as their feet could take them watching the academy shinobi grow closer on their tails.

“You’re going to pay for what you did!” He screamed his loudest diving onto all three children at once.The students screamed in unison as all four hit the dirt.

“AH HA!” The academy shinobi shouted in victory, “You were foolish to think you could get away!”Yet, when the ninja rose from the ground, tightly holding onto them, his eyes widened in shock as all three rookies melted down to a pile of wet mud.

“M-mud?” He exclaimed closing his hands together.The ninja watched in complete confusion as the mud squished between his fingers and rained down upon his shoes.

“Sorry Iruka-sensei!” A familiar voice rang from above the shinobi’s head, “After seeing your temper, we just can’t let you catch us!”The academy ninja spun his view upward to see the three rookies standing over him upon a nearby wall.He grit his teeth in frustration attempting to lurch toward the three children. 

“Earth Style," one of the children made a few hand signs, “Stone Confinement Technique!”In an instant, the mud that had soiled the academy ninja’s clothes became rock solid.Iruka stared up toward all three of them as his eyes lit fire.The three children swallowed in intimidation as they attempted to abandon him on the spot.Their plan was foiled as a familiar presence came over the area.

“GATO, YASACHI, AND YASARU!” The voice of their teacher sounded off causing the three rookies to come to a screeching halt.

“S—sensei?” Gato, the boy who had conjured the jutsu spun around toward his teacher as his friends followed the example, “W—when did you get back?”

“Just a few minutes ago!” their teacher gazed over toward Iruka lazily as the man growled in their direction.

“Release!” The woman made a hand sign as the hardened mud melted back down to its original form, “Sorry about that Little Brother!What happened?”

“I saw these three scurrying around in the academy archives.They know very well that it’s a restricted area.I was returning from lunch when I saw them leave with one of the scrolls!”The woman held out her hand as the three children gulped in fear to what she was about to do to them.

“Scroll—my hand—now!”, she demanded as Yasaru unstrapped the gigantic roll from his back.

“Sorry Toshi-sensei," Yasachi, Yasaru’s his twin sister apologized, “we were just interested.”

“Interested in what?” Toshi inquired as she snatched the scroll from her brother’s hands, “What could you possibly be researching in the academy’s archives?”

“We wanted to know who we were up against!” Gato smarted as he gave his teachers a challenging stare, “We learned from a few other genin that the chunin exam archive was in the academy.It was easy to beat you when we took our survival test.I wanted to know just how you became a chunin!”

“You could have just asked,” Toshi observed the scroll opening it in interest.Iruka strolled over toward his sister-like best friend as he peered at its contents over her shoulder.

“I knew that you wouldn’t tell us!” Gato stuck out his tongue.Toshi bit hers.She knew that he was itching to argue with her.She had just come back from a difficult mission with her rival Hatake Kakashi.Toshi gave a calm sigh as she patted the boy’s head slightly.She didn’t feel like arguing. 

“Take a look at this!” She rolled the parchment on the ground so that her students could see, “It’s the records taken on the day of my practical exam.”

“You won,” Yasachi and Yasaru exclaimed in unison, “but how?”

“Hmm—,” Gato read aloud, “good skills, talented in earth chakra techniques, and needs work on Genjutsu.Distinguished in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu!”

“So how did you do it?” Yasaru sat down on the ground as he smiled sweetly toward his teacher.Toshi blushed a little toward the question as she sat down on the ground with him.

“Should I tell it, or should you tell it?” She gazed over toward Iruka, who was still picking dirt out of his hair.The academy instructor sighed slightly.

“Well, I heard most of the commentary, so I guess I’ll start!” He surrendered as the three students perked up their ears to listen to what the man had to say.

*****

It was thirteen years before.One year after the dreaded fox demon attack that had taken the Fourth Hokage’s life.Iruka woke to the sounds of marching from outside his window.

“What in the world?” The boy rose himself up from his bed as he stared out the window.His eyes were met by the morning glare of nation flags and ninja lords that marched down the main square, “I gotta go tell Toshi about this!”Like a flash, Iruka threw on his shoes and ran out the door.However, his quest came to a screeching halt as he ran into the one person he was looking for on the way downstairs.The two screamed out in alarm as their bodies rolled down the staircase, and into the middle of the street.

“Alongside, small fries!” A foreign ninja shoved them to the sidewalk as Toshi bounced up in fury.

“Who are you calling small?” She held her fist in the air as though to challenge him, “Give me a few weeks and I’ll be better than you’ll ever be!”

“You must be joking?” The visitor turned back around toward the small girl as he choked a huge laugh, “You?In the exams?”

“Yeah,” Toshi smiled mockingly, “you can count that I’ll wipe the floor of your nasty butt!”She continued her taunting as the older genin tried his best to ignore her.

“We’ll see about that, Shortie!” The boy walked on as Toshi fumed some more.

“We’ll see nothing!” She boasted louder, “The only thing I’ll be seeing is you crying home to your mommy!”

“Tosh,” Iruka tugged at her tunic, “I don’t think this is such a good idea.”

“Quit being so chicken, Iruka!” Toshi begrudged with a slight nudge toward her friend, “This pushover is harmless.”

With those last words, the foreign genin raced toward Toshi snatching her up by the collar, “I’m gonna make you eat those words!”Toshi was just about to pull a kunai blade on the boy, when all at once their argument was seized.

“Save it for the exam,” a familiar and towering individual towered over them.The genin lowered Toshi down with a large grin as the individual raised a suspicious eyebrow toward the boy.

“Toshi,” the man scolded as the young girl gulped in fear to what he was about to do, “how many times to I have to remind you about being polite; especially to people from outside our village?”

“Sorry, Adachi-sensei,” Toshi looked a little more than ashamed as she kicked the dirt below her.Her teacher, Adachi Gato, raised an eyebrow.

“And as for you, young man!” the man scolded the boy, “I’d hate to see how your Kazekage would react to your crude and immature act.After all, you do represent your hidden village.I’d hope to think that not all sand ninja act like you.”

“Sorry,” the boy apologized as he made his way back into the parade-like scene that was commencing.

“Iruka,” Gato turned toward the boy, “Toshi can’t play today.She’s got some very important business to attend to.”

“Yes, sir,” Iruka nodded his head as Toshi waved goodbye.

“I’ll see you later Iruka,” Toshi smiled brightly as Iruka tried to look happy for her.

“Alone again,” he gazed around the now empty street, “I only wish mom and dad were here to see this.”It was only a year ago that Iruka lost both of his parents during the attack from the nine tails.Iruka was an orphan now, and Toshi was his only family.Without Toshi, his day was pretty much over.

“One—two—,” he counted the change in his pockets, “just enough for a bowl of ramen!”Iruka gave a small smile.It was little things like this that allowed him to go on with a small hope that things were going to get better.

“I’ll take a number one to go please.”

Iruka was interrupted from his meal as he looked over to see a familiar boy ordering what looked like his breakfast.The boy returned Iruka’s stare as he quickly snatched a few shuriken from his waste sack.

“Where is she?” He pointed the weapons in multiple directions.Iruka raised a curious eyebrow. 

“She’s taking the chunin exams, Kakashi!” Iruka answered with a bored sigh blowing the steam from his bowl, “She's not here.”

Relieved, Kakashi placed the weapons back in his holster as he sat down next to the boy, “So, what are you up to?”

“We don’t have class today, so my day’s pretty much shot,” Iruka begrudged, “Toshi’s sensei picked her up this morning.”

“You and she are pretty close?” Kakashi appeared to have a sly grin under his mask, “She's not your girlfriend or anything?”

“NO!” Iruka made a face, “Ew—no way!She’s like a big sister to me.She’s always watching my back and stuff.”

“Oh,” Kakashi raised an intrigued eyebrow, “if you ask me, I’d say she’ll get through at least the first part of the exam with no problem."

“Yeah," Iruka smiled toward the thought, “I know she’ll make it this year.She’s been working harder than ever.She’s been practicing a few good techniques.Her opponents won’t know what hit them!”

*****

Meanwhile in the exam room, Toshi stared toward the proctors as her stomach flip flopped in anxiety.She and her fellow peers, Saito and Taisuke, had concluded that the written part of the exam was a way to gain information from enemies.They concluded at the beginning of the exam.Toshi took from her pocket a few shuriken.She handed them both to her teammates.

“Listen,” she explained before they entered the room, “I’ve transformed two of my mud clones into shuriken.When I obtain an answer to the test this shuriken is going to start carving itself onto your paper.Go over the carvings with your pencil so that the proctors think that you’re the one who came up with the answers, got it?”

“That’s if your chakra can last that long, Loser," Saito remarked annoyed that he didn’t think of the idea sooner.

“Quit arguing,” Taisuke scolded his teammate, “got it Toshi, good plan.”

Toshi smiled to herself looking over the questions after she received her test.The answers were slightly difficult, but her years of hard work and studying were proving to pay off.She observed a familiar genin across from the room.He looked very confident as he grinned toward each of the questions.Toshi smirked in his direction. Little did he know that she planted one of her transformed clones onto his belt earlier that day during their confrontation. Whatever answers that he was about to come up with, she was going to obtain too.

“This guy is pretty smart!” She mused to herself writing the answers to the test down on the paper, “Taisuke and Saito, here you go.”In an instant the two boys on the other side of the room jumped slightly as their trinkets began to flutter.To keep the proctors from believing that they were cheating, both Taisuke and Saito placed their hands on the shuriken, allowing it to write the answers for them.The proctors didn’t think anything of it, believing that they were just writing down notes before answering the questions.

“Good work, Toshi,” Taisuke grinned.

After about an hour, only four genin teams remained in the classroom.Toshi’s team, the team that the sand genin was in, another team from the village hidden in the stones, and one team that was all too familiar to Toshi.The team in question was from her village.A younger light-haired ninja from the team gave a small gloating wave to the young girl from across the room.Toshi fumed slightly returning to her paper.

“Times up,” the head proctor exclaimed as he took the papers from the children, “you all pass the first exam.”The three teams beamed with pride and surprise as Toshi’s conclusions were confirmed.The whole point of the first exam was to keep from getting caught cheating. 

“You start your next exam tomorrow morning in front of the forty-fourth training grounds.”

“Glad you passed, Toshi,” the young ninja from before held out his hand as Toshi shook it lightly.

“Same goes for you, Koji,” the young girl laughed, “I’m so surprised to see you here.You’re what, eight or nine?”

“Ten,” the boy stared daggers at Toshi, “I’m the first ninja below the age of thirteen to take and pass this exam in a while.You know, since Kakashi passed.”Koji gave a gloating smile as Toshi’s face turned blood red. 

“That got her," Koji smiled to himself in thought.Ikitani Koji was somewhat of a prodigy. Some even said that he could achieve rank as high a ninja as Kakashi.Toshi was out to prove all of them wrong.If there was a ninja that Toshi considered more conceded than Kakashi, it was Koji.

“Good for you,” Toshi waved Koji good-bye walking down the hall with her teammates, “glad to know that your old sensei allowed his precious pet out of the cage for a day!”Koji growled toward the comment as he fought the urge to tackle Toshi to the ground.

*****

The next day would mark a much harder task for the trio.Their task was to survive a total of five days within the forty-fourth training grounds of Konoha. 

“T—the forest of DEATH!That’s what they call this place!” Toshi quivered as Taisuke gave a comforting pat to her shoulder.

“It’s no big deal, Tosh,” he grinned, “I studied the point of this exam.Each team will be given a heaven, or an earth scroll.There are four teams, obviously.So, that means in the end there will only be two teams left.The point of the exercise is to get the opposing scroll.After that, we meet in the middle station of the forest and pass."

“I hope it sounds as easy as you put it,” Saito grimaced as they sat down pensively waiting for their gate to open.The four teams were stationed at four separate corners of the forest.If they all were stationed in the same spot, there would be a huge brawl at the front gate on who was going to pass.

“So that raises another question,” Toshi scratched her head, “which two teams are given heaven, or an earth scroll?”

“We have a heaven one,” Saito sighed, “let’s hope that one of those useless sand and stone teams end up with an earth.That way we can avoid Koji's team all together.”

“Then what?” Toshi begrudged, “We fight that team in the very end?”The two boys stared toward her nervous on what she was concluding.“The best thing to do is to infiltrate them now!That way we can—“

“Let Koji win Toshi,” Taisuke raised his hand in defense, “we know the techniques of the hidden leaf village.It would be much easier to go against an enemy that we already know in the final round, than an enemy that we know nothing about.Koji's lead jonin is an expert at genjutsu and ninjutsu!We know nothing about the two other teams from Sunagakure and Iwagakure.The best thing for us is to do is let Koji's team win!”

“You have a point,” Toshi leaned back watching the exam proctor walked over toward the gate, “but I still want to study them!I need a way to win if I go up against him in the final round!”

“The gates are open,” the proctor declared, “good luck!”All three genin raced into the forest.

“You know the drill,” Toshi commanded as all three genin made the symbols for the rat, hare, and the ram.

“Nezumi, Usagi, O-hitsuji,” the three students whispered in unison.In an instant the ground below began to bubble, beginning to shape itself into nine identical clones; three for each ninja.

“Earth Style,” they shouted in unison, “Mud Clone Technique!”

“Three clones for three teams,” Saito was smug, “glad I thought of it!”

“It’s a good plan,” Toshi yawned slightly, “that way I don’t overkill myself for the next round.”

“Now, you know the plan,” Taisuke ordered, “send out each clone to check on each team.Infiltrate each team except for the other Heaven Scroll team.If one of you gets a scroll, make sure your clone heads straight for the center of the forest.That’s where we’ll wait."

“Got it,” the two remaining teammates saluted as they focused their chakra on the clones, sending them into the depths beyond them.The real Toshi, Saito, and Taisuke then set their eyes for the middle station.

*****

“What was that again about being too small for this exam?” Toshi’s clone gloated as it towered over a stone incased sand ninja.It was the same ninja from the day before.

“I don’t get it,” he growled toward her in anger as he tried to free himself from his stone prison, “you’re too puny to be a ninja.”

“Don’t judge a book by its cover, Cutie," Toshi gave a smug wink as the boy shook in fury, “thanks for the parting gift!”The sand ninja roared as Toshi waved the earth scroll inches above his forehead protector.The clone turned on its heels and bounded back into the forest.

“I got one!” The real Toshi smiled proudly as Saito and Taisuke cut their eyes toward her in disbelief.

“But—we just arrived!” Taisuke squealed in both joy and amazement, “Who did you infiltrate?”

“That jerk ninja from the village hidden in the sand!I taught him a lesson or two about the ninja from our village,” Toshi giggled maniacally as Saito folded his arms in frustration.

“It’s not all about you, Toshi!” He snapped as Taisuke attempted to keep peace once again, “Can you let us help out for once?”

“Hey,” Toshi defended as Taisuke held her back, “you want to become a chunin right?Then let me do my job.It’s not my fault if you’re slow!”

“Take that back,” Saito sprang two inches in front of her face.

“Guys,” Taisuke tried to compromise, “the point is, we got a scroll.We all sent out the same number of clones.It’s not our fault, Saito, that your clones didn’t get a scroll.”

“Here it comes!” Toshi smiled as her clone reached their hiding spot.The figure melted down to the earth as Toshi took from it, the remaining earth scroll.

“All we do now is enter the station!” Taisuke grinned brightly, “The proctors aren’t going to believe that we passed the quickest.”

“They’re not,” a familiar voice echoed behind them.Toshi immediately spun around to meet Koji's smug grin facing her, “Because we’re going in before you!”

“Like hell you are!” Toshi raised her fist as she snatched both scrolls from her teammates.The two Konoha squads sprang into action as they scurried up the station wall, entering the room before them.

Toshi beamed brightly kicking the door open, “You lose!”

“Lier!” Koji accused, “My toe was at least two inches ahead of yours!”

“Calm down!” Taisuke stepped between the two of girls, “What matters most is that we just passed the second part of the exam!”

Toshi gave a huff of annoyance as Saito walked past the two, pointing toward a sign hanging a few feet above them.

“I think it wants us to open them both at the same time!”, he suggested as Toshi and Taisuke unrolled the parchment. 

A huge puff of smoke emerged from the two rolls as Taisuke and Toshi dropped them both on the floor.The children stared on in awe as a figure appeared where the scrolls once were.The proctor clapped his hands with a large grin.

“Amazing,” he beamed at the six genin, “and in record time too!”All three smiled toward one another as the proctor led them into a large hall within the center of the building.Toshi’s eyes widened to see their teacher standing at the front of the room next to the hokage.Hiruzen gave a puff on his pipe grinning brightly toward the young ninja.

“You’ve done it!” He announced, “You’ve made it to the final stage of the chunin exam.I’m very proud of each of you!”Toshi observed the presence of her sensei.He didn’t seem to show any emotion toward the event.It was as though he didn’t care.Toshi ignored him.She didn’t care.What mattered now was that she was one more step away from becoming a chunin.

“There’s no need for a preliminary battle round because there are only six of you remaining,” the same proctor from before stepped out as he gestured at the six genin.I have here a bowl of numbers.The numbers range from one to six.Each of you will take a number.This will determine who you will battle in the final round.Toshi gulped slightly in intimidation toward the assignment.She glared toward Koji.Even if she did get Koji's name in the final round, Toshi vowed to herself that she would win.Gato’s emotionless face entered her mind. 

“I’ll prove it to you, Sensei,” she whispered to herself, “I’ll prove to you that I’m a skilled warrior.”Toshi slipped her hand into the bowl, taking out the last number remaining.

“I got 1,” Taisuke was examining his paper.

“5,” Saito shouted.

“6,” Toshi stammered as she stared toward Koji in anticipation.

“4,” one of Koji's teammates smiled.

“3,” the other one announced.

“2,” Koji returned Toshi’s stare.

“Then it’s decided,” the proctor exclaimed, “number 1 will battle number 2, 3 battles 4, and 5 battles 6.”Toshi shot a firm gaze toward her exam rival as Koji followed the gesture.

Hiruzen rose his voice to its highest, “In one month you six will face each other in head to head combat for one champion.”The six genin stared blankly toward their leader as the hokage grinned brightly.

“Use this month wisely to train for your next exam,” he smiled brightly giving another puff on his pipe.As the other team left with their sensei, and the other exam proctors returned to their daily activities, Toshi’s glance set upon her instructor.He was beaming with pride toward the boys.

“Saito, Taisuke,” he patted them each on the head, “good work.I knew you’d do it!”

“Well, actually—,” Taisuke pointed toward Toshi, who was leaning up against the wall meekly.

“Thanks Sensei!” Saito covered his teammate’s mouth as he allowed them to take most of the credit.

“As a reward, I’m going to teach the both of you some really challenging techniques so you can win this thing!”

“REALLY?!” Toshi lifted herself from her resting spot as she hopped down to face her teacher.Gato’s smile quickly faded as he knelt to the small girl.He patted her gingerly on the head.

“Why don’t you study some of the really complex healing jutsus that I taught you last week, Toshi?”

“How’s that gonna work out against Saito next month?”Gato’s eyes widened slightly as he gave a sympathetic gaze toward her question.

“It wouldn’t be fair for me to teach Saito and then teach you, Toshi,” he patted her on the head once more as Toshi grimaced in shock, “then the two of you would know each other’s techniques.”

“But you’re teaching Taisuke too!” Toshi defended hotly, “I might fight him in the next round!”

“I know you mean well, Toshi, but I really think you should consider learning those jutsus I taught you.A medical-nin on the team is just what we need in the field.”

“Sure,” Toshi kicked the ground as she exited the main hall, “whatever you say.”

“That wasn’t cool, Saito,” Taisuke begrudged as he shoved his partner lightly, “after all, it was her that passed both the exams for us!”

“Only because she’s a glory hound!” Saito returned the shove, “We could have passed those dumb tests without her, so it doesn’t matter!”Taisuke took one last look at his remaining teammate watching her shadow disappear beyond the doorway.He felt bad, but also nervous toward the challenge ahead.

“Sorry, Toshi,” he decided joining his teammate and teacher, “but I really can’t afford to lose to you.”

******

“You haven’t fought me in almost a week,” a familiar voice sounded off from behind a depressed Toshi.She moved her gaze off the Konoha evening horizon to her left as the silhouette of her rival darkened her view.

“Don’t tell me that you’re so bored, that you decided to come looking for a fight,” Toshi snickered standing up from her seat.Kakashi grinned faintly under his mask pulling out a kunai.He suspected that she wasn’t going to attack him but didn't want to take any chances.

“I just got done talking with your little pal, Iruka,” Kakashi decided to change the subject, “he said something about favoritism, and Saito being his usual self.”

“If there’s one person in this village I can’t stand more than you, Kakashi,” Toshi growled spinning back around to the evening view, “it's that jerk-wad, Saito!He took credit for everything I did during the exams.If it weren’t for me, they wouldn’t even be in the last stage.”

“I take it that you wiped the floor of those other genin?” Kakashi chuckled toward the declaration.He stuffed the weapon back into his waste sack joining Toshi at her spot.Toshi folded her arms across her chest giving a large huff of frustration.

“I don’t know how to help the situation," Kakashi suggested, “but I’m surprised that you got this far. To be honest, what makes it even more surprising is that you did it without the help of Gato-sensei.”Toshi’s eyes widened as she glanced toward the boy. 

“Are you making fun of me?” She accused snatching a kunai from her side holster.

“No,” Kakashi followed the gesture, “I’m not messing with you!I really believe you did a good job!For what it’s worth, I think you need to get over your obsession with wanting to make your sensei proud of you!”Toshi lowered the weapon staring eye to eye with Kakashi.There was something truthful about the look he was giving her.

“You passed the exams without him, Toshi. You can beat Saito and the rest without him also!” He explained kindly.

“You really mean that?After everything I’ve put you through?” Toshi couldn’t believe her ears as Kakashi nodded his head with a smile.

“Sure,” he shrugged, “besides, Saito annoys the hell out of me too.I want to see you wipe the floor with him!”Toshi choked out a laugh as Kakashi chuckled toward his declaration.The two stood and laughed for a moment.Toshi’s spirits were beginning to lift.

“Thanks, Hatake-kun,” she shoved him faintly, “now to think of a way to bypass Saito and Taisuke.It’s obvious that Gato-sensei is going to teach them everything they need to know to beat Koji's team.I just have to come up with a few jutsus to use during this exam against them.”

“Too bad you don’t have my sharingan eye,” Kakashi joked, “then you could spy on them and copy their techniques.”

Toshi leaned back as she supported herself on her arms.She stared upward toward the sky.The sun had finally set, and the stars were presenting themselves from beyond the moon that set above them, “There isn’t an Uchiha at all that would lend me an eye just like yours.So that plan is out of the question.”She thought for a couple of minutes as a revelation finally came to her, “I would almost need to have—“

“Have what?” Kakashi raised an eyebrow in anticipation.

“See you later, Copy Cat!” she sprang away from him as Kakashi stared back with a blank expression.

“What are you up to?” He shouted watching her figure disappear within the darkness, “And don’t call me that!”

*****

“This is dumb,” Iruka whined following Toshi on the roof tops.She gave an annoyed sigh slightly shoving him.

“Quit your complaining, Little Brother,” she barked, “you were the one that agreed to help me with this.”

“I thought that you were going to spy on your sensei to figure out what he’s teaching your team," Iruka snapped as he kept his best to keep up with her, “I didn’t think that you were going to break into his house and steal his secrets.”

“I’m only borrowing a few scrolls,” Toshi rolled her eyes in annoyance, “it's not like I’m out to destroy the guy!”

“If you take the wrong scroll, you could!”

“You’re worrying over nothing, Iruka,” she spat in annoyance, “I’m not going to do anything stupid.”

“I really don’t want to be a part of this, Sis,” Iruka suddenly stopped running, “if you were just spying on Idiot-one and Idiot-two with your sensei, then I would be all for it.But stealing is wrong, and I’m not about to get pinned for taking family hidden jutsus.”

“Gato-sensei is probably teaching those same techniques to Taisuke and Saito!” Toshi defended hotly, “It's not like the jutsus are staying within the Adachi clan!”

“Just don’t steal anything super important,” Iruka warned.

“I won’t,” Toshi winked impressed with his nobility, “thanks for coming this far.The next time you see me, I’ll be stronger!”

“Good luck, Toshi,” Iruka waved her on as she disappeared within the night air, “you’re gonna need it!”

*****

“Now, let’s see,” Toshi peeked out from behind a few bushes as she observed the activity occurring within the Adachi household.She slithered out of the brush scurrying around toward the back end of the house.She could hear the faint sounds of her teacher and his family wishing each other good night as the lights glowed down within the windows.Toshi gave a breath of nervousness.Now was her time to strike.She knelt toward the bottom of the house pulling out a few kunai blades.

“I’ll just bend back this wire mesh and crawl under the house,” she smiled to herself planning carefully what she was going to do next. Curling the edges of the wire around the two kunai she rolled up the mesh into a small roll.Using a few of her shuriken, Toshi attached the wire mesh to the boards lining the foundation of the house.Giving one last sigh of anxiety the girl popped her neck and crawled under.

“Sure, is musty in here,” she knocked down a few cobwebs making way toward the far end of the house.She had been in Gato’s home before.She knew where to go to find his library of scrolls. 

“I’ll be there in just a moment dear,” she overheard Gato in the library as he turned off the light, “just collecting a few jutsus that I’m going to teach the boys in the morning.”Toshi gave a huff of anger.She should have also been learning those techniques the next day.When the lights were finally out, and Gato was long gone, Toshi took another one of her kunai prying a few nails out of the floorboards.

“Almost there,” she declared as the nails rained down on her.She carefully lifted the few boards to make a doorway into the room.Toshi carefully crawled out from her hiding spot as she took off her ninja sandals.Without making a sound she opened the curtains of a small window next to her sensei’s desk.The moonlight was a far better light source than a lighted match.A lighted match was a sure way to give away her position.Toshi, began rummaging through many of the scrolls that Gato stored within the many compartments of his shelving units.

“The old man sure knows a lot of tactics,” she browsed with a smile, “Dragon Fire Technique, Chakra Absorption, Rock Lodge Destruction, Swamp of the Underworld Technique!I could sure use a few of these.”After a few minutes of examining the layers of parchment, Toshi’s eyes caught attention of a rather large scroll sitting upon a decorated shelf.The scroll was at least half as tall as she was, and just as thick.It was yellow and green, and had many tassels decorating its exterior.Upon the front of the scroll was a large broken seal glimmering the kanji for Ryu; a symbol that meant dragon.It looked very important and very powerful.Toshi smiled sneakily.This was the jutsu that she was looking for.Toshi licked her lips in anticipation as she carefully tip toed over toward the amazing sight.

“I’m sure he won’t miss it for a few days,” she thought carefully removing it from the casing, “he’s so focused on teaching those lamebrains that I doubt he’ll even know it’s gone.”Toshi strapped the large scroll on her back as she scampered back into her cubby hole.She placed the boards back where they originally were, and quietly pushed the nails back into their spots using the ends of her kunai.When all was over, Toshi snuck back out from under the house, placed the wire mesh back where it was, gathered all her weapons, and ran as fast as she could.

*****

“So, I assume you got something last night, or did Gato-sensei find you out?” Iruka was enjoying a bowl of fresh rice the next morning as Toshi entered his room.

“I got it,” she sat down with a victorious look on her face, “haven’t opened it yet to know what it is, but yeah, I got it.”

“When he finds you out, you’re gonna pay big time for this.I’d hate to see the punishment that the hokage will give you when he finds out you’re stealing secrets from fellow ninja.”

“Like I said, he’s probably already taught those two losers this jutsu!” Toshi smiled brightly, “Meet me on the South training grounds after lunch. We’ll figure out how to do this.”

“I refuse to be a part of this, Toshi,” Iruka folded his arms giving her a look of disapproval, “I love you to death, Sis, but I’m not going down with you!”

“Fine,” Toshi frowned as she slammed her palms on the table, “I’ll do it on my own then!”Toshi gave one last scowl toward Iruka rushing out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

*****

“What’s in here anyway?” Toshi thought as she lifted the brown seal from the scroll.She sat down on the soft green grass and took from her side a small hair tie.Pensively she tied her hair up into a small ponytail.

“I can see much better, now,” she grinned unrolling some of the parchment.Her eyes moved up and down as she read the many symbols and kanjis printed on the scroll’s interior.It was obvious that this was a scroll that contained secrets to a hidden technique, but what technique was it?

“All seeing eye,” she whispered in between sentences, “stone dragon.” The girl’s eyes widened in terror as rolled back up the parchment.

“No way,” she was beginning to regret what she had done the night before, “there is no possible way that I had stolen THAT scroll?”She twisted around several times in fear to think that someone may have spotted her with it.

“Darn it!” She groaned in frustration, “It was tough enough getting the scroll, now he’s probably already spotted it gone.If he found out that I was the one that stole this scroll, I’m done for!”Toshi was about to give up all hope of continuing her ninja career, when something inside her mind suddenly told her to calm down.

“Calm down Toshi,” she began pacing the training grounds, cutting her eyes at the mysterious scroll, “it’s not as bad as you think it is! You’ve only stolen the jutsu that made your sensei’s clan famous.If the word got out that you know how to do it, he and his clan’s reputation would be ruined forever.No longer will the village of Konoha think that his secret technique Ishi no Ryu is a kekkei genkai anymore.It’ll no longer be labeled as a bloodline trait.They’ll just think it’s another run of the mill jutsu.”She shook her head in anguish, “What a way to make myself feel better!I think I feel worse than I did before!”She knelt back down toward the parchment unrolling it again.The young ninja read over the small set of instructions as her mind tried to convince her that it was okay to learn this jutsu.

“He might recognize me for a moment if I at least put forth my best effort,” Toshi smiled slightly as she read over the scroll, “it must be a very dangerous jutsu for him to keep it hidden for so many years.”She paused for a moment as she thought about Gato’s smile toward her teammates.He was so proud.

“I’ll do it," she punched her fist into her hand, “I should do this!”

“It says here that this is a binding contract.Sounds like a summoning technique.I must sign my name using my own blood and place a muddy footprint at the bottom of the scroll.Using the signs Ryu, Nezumi, Ryu, Usagi, Nezumi, and Ryu, I keep stance with a straight back with zero slouching.Keep my elbows at an even 180 degrees.Begin with my hand steal at Ryu and concentrate my chakra to the ground. Sounds simple enough.”Toshi took from her waste sack a kunai.She pressed the blade up to her finger, making a small cut.Toshi wrote her name on the parchment using the blood dripping from it.She then strolled over to a nearby creek and sloshed some of the wet mud on the sole of her shoes.Being as careful as possible, Toshi slapped a fresh muddy footprint at the bottom of her name.

“There,” she smiled brightly admiring her work, “now to begin!”

*****

It took all month, but Toshi finally reached a point to where she could manipulate the jutsu properly.She reached many stages of the technique to where she could use it to its fullest.Everything from being able to use the all-seeing dragon eye, all the way to summoning the dragon itself.She felt more powerful than ever.However, no matter the accomplishment, Toshi would still accidentally keep herself awake at night with the thoughts of how her sensei was going to accept her using the jutsu.

“I have to use it,” she concluded each time, “it’s the only way I can win this thing.”

*****

It was the morning of the final test.Saito and Taisuke had been working all month with Gato on many jutsus and techniques that they were planning to use against their competitors.Taisuke’s match was first.He was to fight Koji that morning at ten.Saito’s match was scheduled four hours later, and he was more than ready to take on his teammate Toshi.

“I’m sure the little ones have practiced hard and strong, Gato-sensei,” Azamaki Seigo greeted the children’s jonin instructor that morning; “I’ve been working with my three nonstop.”The man gazed into the arena as Koji prepared himself for the first fight, “Koji in particular, is a prodigy.He's the youngest ninja to compete in the exams since the Hatake boy seven years ago.”

“Congratulations on your student’s achievements,” Gato begrudged slightly.He knew that Seigo was itching for an excuse to gloat, “My boys have been training hard.Taisuke, I’m sure, will prevail over your little prince today!”

“Boys?” Seigo chuckled slightly as he peeked out from his long frock of black hair, “I assume that you have a young lady on your team as well, Gato?”

“And?” The old jonin crossed his arms.

“I observed in the last exam how my boy Koji and your little Toshi got along so well.They were on the verge of ripping each other’s throats out!”

“Toshi,” Gato hesitated a reply, “she lets her anger get the best of her.I fear that she won’t make it very far as a ninja.”

“Why?” Seigo gave a sneaky grin, “Because of her family?Because she’s a member of the laughingstock of Konoha?”

“The Hitteki Clan has nothing to do with it,” Gato defended his student, “it's just that I feel she’s not strong enough!”

“She carried your precious boys through those exams!” Seigo patted the man on the shoulder, “Trust me when I say, Saito had quite the talking to when I found that out.”

“From my observations, your son did his best,” the old jonin retorted through clenched teeth, “Toshi, however is a girl.In my eyes, she’s not strong enough!”

Seigo shrugged his shoulders, taking a place next to the hokage to observe, “You know her far more than I or the others do.”

“You're right!” Gato leaned against the banister overlooking the arena. Hiruzen raised a curious eyebrow toward the two jonin instructors as he rose from his seat.

“Ladies and Gentlemen of Konoha, and esteem guests of our village.I welcome you to the second annual chunin selection exam of the year.The matches of the six remaining candidates will now commence.Enjoy the show!”The hokage finished his announcement as the entire arena burst in a roar of excitement.Toshi stood calm as ever as she made eye contact with her first-round opponent.Saito returned a smug grin under his bandaged face as the exam proctor strolled over toward the students.

“The first battle will be between Ikitani Koji and Ichitaro Taisuke.”The proctor proceeded to announce that Koji's two remaining teammates would take on the second battle together, “And the last battle will be between you two.” He pointed toward Toshi and Saito, “Azamaki Saito and Hitteki Toshiwakai.Whoever wins the first and second battle will fight the second-round selections.Whoever wins the third battle,” he gazed toward Toshi and Saito, “will fight against the winner of the second round, understand?”

“Yes,” the students answered in unison.

“Okay then,” the proctor exclaimed as he turned toward the audience before them, “the first battle will now begin.Ikitani Koji verses Ichitaro Taisuke!”

“Good-luck, Tai!” Toshi shouted as the boy gave a sad glance toward her.He was afraid to meet head to head with her in the last round.That is, if she beat Saito.His betrayal the month before sat heavy on his conscience. 

“Looking forward to your loss,” Saito strolled past Toshi bumping her hard shoulder to shoulder, “see you in the third battle!”

“Don’t get your hopes up!” Toshi growled, “I’ve got a plan that will wipe the board with anything you got!”

Toshi made her way up to the top of the arena.She sat herself next to Iruka as the boy glared toward her in disbelief.

“I see you studied hard,” he wondered out loud as she gave him a small sweet smile, “learn anything good?”

“Yep!”, she announced unafraid.

“Are you ready for the punishment that Gato-sensei and the hokage are gonna give to you?”

“What punishment?” Another familiar voice questioned as Toshi rolled her eyes.

“You know, for someone who can’t stand me very much, you sure like to follow me around a lot,” she stuck her tongue out at Kakashi, as the boy sat down next to her.

“I just like to know who and what I’m up against!” Kakashi chuckled a little with a sly smile under his trademark mask, “You haven’t challenged me in over a month, Toshi!I have a feeling you’ve been working on a few techniques I haven’t seen yet.”

“You’ll definitely see them today, Hatake-kun!” Toshi assured snatching a few shuriken from her waste sack.She began clicking them together in thought as she tried to ease her mind away from any doubts.Iruka observed the behavior.He knew that she was more than nervous.

“He’ll accept me,” she hoped secretly within her thoughts, “he’ll finally see me for the kunoichi I really am!”

*****

It didn’t take long, and Taisuke was disarmed by Koji.He used a technique that his teacher, Seigo, taught him within the month.It was known as Mud Chain Confinement technique.With one swift jab at the fist, Koji project five stone chains from his wrist as they wrapped themselves around the boy’s neck, leaving him breathless.

“Don’t worry,” he giggled manically as the medical-nin carried Taisuke away on a stretcher, “I didn't choke him that hard!He's only a little bruised. It won’t kill him!”Gato stared toward his student with widened eyes. He couldn’t believe how fast the match had ended.

“I warned you not to underestimate my team," Seigo's smug attitude was beginning to make his nerves boil, “they’re stronger than you think!”The old jonin instructor didn’t comment, nor did he look at his opposing instructor.Taisuke was now out of the running.It was up to Saito or Toshi to win the overall competition.

Toshi prepared herself for what was about to come.She calmed her focus on Saito.Toshi gazed up toward her instructor giving gave a small wave. He returned the gesture kindly.

“Sorry Toshi,” he whispered to himself, “but Saito is much stronger than you!”

“Good-luck, Saito," Toshi smiled brightly as she held out her hand to shake his, “may the best ninja win.”

Saito slapped her palm away in reply as he ventured to his side of the arena.

“You should know the procedures by now,” the proctor explained firmly, “there aren’t any rules to the exam!You fight to the death, or until one of you admits defeat!However, keep in mind as proctor I have the right to step in at any time before someone is killed.If that happens then I’ll declare the winner on the spot, but that is only if a clear winner has been decided.”

“Yes, sir," Toshi answered as Saito shot her a cold stare.

“On the count of three you begin!”, the proctor raised three fingers in the air as he lowered each one by one.

“3!”

“C’mon, Tosh,” Iruka thought to himself, “you can do it!”

“2!”

“You lose this round Toshi, and I won’t let you live it down!” Kakashi yelled toward the center of the arena as a few spectators shot blank and confused expressions toward the boy.It was no secret in the village that Kakashi and Toshi were rivals.

Toshi gave a confident smile as the proctor lowered his last finger.

“1!” He shouted springing out of the way, “FIGHT!” 

The arena burst into frenzy as Saito sprang into the air with a handful of shuriken and kunai.

“Too slow!” He laughed out loud. In an instant the boy flung the shuriken into nine different directions.Toshi spun around as the weapons stabbed her on the spot.Gato watched in horror as the girl rolled to a stop on the ground from the impact.

“Well?” Saito spun around toward the proctor, “You gonna declare me the winner? She’s clearly wounded!”

“Hey, kid,” the proctor smarted back with a finger pointed at him, “you stick with the test, and let me do my job!“ He moved his finger toward the injured Toshi, “Besides, I don’t think you’ve won just yet!” 

“What?” Saito spun his view to his wounded teammate rubbing his eyes in disbelief.Toshi was gone.All that was left of her was a small pile of mud and his weapons sticking up from the ground.

“Anything else you want to declare?” 

A cold shiver raced down the boy’s back as two kunai blades rested firmly on his neck, “I’m tired of you taking my thunder, Saito!It’s high time that you admit to Gato-sensei who did all of the work in the last two exams,” Toshi whispered in the boy’s ears so that only he could hear.The genin swallowed hard.Toshi was fast.He never heard her sneak up on him.

“You take me for an idiot,” Saito growled as he gave a smug grin, “Gato-sensei wouldn’t believe me even if I did tell him the truth.Face it girlly, you’re a nobody!The Hitteki Clan is a disgrace!You might as well give up!”

Instantly the boy slid a hand full of shuriken out of his long jacket sleeves and rammed them into Toshi’s face.

“MY FACE!” she cried out in pain as blood gushed down to the earth, “YOU STABBED ME IN THE EYES!”

“Good!” Saito grinned viciously, “So, you won’t see this coming!”As quick as any jonin ninja would ever hope to be, Saito flipped himself into the air and landed on Toshi, crushing her helpless body into the ground. 

“What’s going on?!” Iruka rose from his seat as he clenched the handrails in front of him.

“Calm down!” Kakashi placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder lifting his forehead protector revealing his left eye, “It’s nothing to be worried about!”Kakashi observed the boy and girl on the battleground with squinted eyes.

“He’s talking to himself and jumping around like an idiot!” Kakashi snorted a laugh using his eye to observe the playing field.

“But Toshi’s just standing there with a deranged look on her face!” Iruka was a little worried, “What is she doing to him?”

“It’s genjutsu!” Kakashi seemed a little impressed, “She's messing with his mind.I think that he thinks that he’s beating Toshi to a pulp.”

“Take that, Sensei’s little hime!” Saito reached for a few senbon needles in his waste sack.He flung them toward the proctor as the man jumped from his spot.

“HEY KID!” The proctor was angry with the boy’s actions, “Watch where you throw those things!THEY AREN’T TOYS!”

“What?” Saito gave the man a confused stare as Toshi giggled out loud.She made a few familiar hand signs as three replicas of herself rose from the ground.

“Earth Style," she shouted victoriously, “Mud Clone Jutsu!” 

Saito whirled around to meet Toshi’s clones as they attacked him to the ground, one of them hitting him in the groin.

“That’s for calling me hime!” The clone shouted as the boy squealed out in pain.The real Toshi stood in her original spot as she made a few more hand signs.

“Release!” She shouted as the mud clones dissolved on her opponent.Saito wiped the wet dirt from his face pulling out a few more shuriken.

“I don’t get it, Saito,” Toshi was confused as the boy held a few kunai with the other hand, “didn’t Gato-sensei teach you anything last month?”

“How did you do it?” The boy demanded, “How did you learn that genjutsu technique?”

“Sweat and tears, Saito,” Toshi spoke coldly as she took a few kunai from her waste sack pointing them in his direction, “as of today I no longer stand in your shadow!”

“Big words for such a little pest," Saito roared.Kakashi and Iruka observed the argument from the sidelines, as did Gato.The man straightened his forehead protector warily.It was inevitable.His star pupil was about to fail.

“Nezumi, Saru, Uma, Tori," Toshi announced out loud while making the hand signs for rat, monkey, horse, and bird.Saito recognized her incantation struggling to relieve himself of his muddy wardrobe.

“NO!” He screamed as his struggle caused him to slip and fall on his rear.

“Earth Style," Toshi ended her incantation, “Stone Confinement Technique!”Before Saito could react any further, the mud that was once Toshi’s clones hardened into an unbreakable stone covering.Toshi gave a small grin strolling over toward her teammate.

“You didn’t use any of Sensei’s techniques on me, because you couldn’t get them right, could you?” She questioned quietly as the boy growled loudly.

“This isn’t over,” Saito promised struggling to escape his stony prison.

Toshi rolled her eyes in response as she looked toward the proctor.He returned a nod of the head.

“Third battle winner is Hitteki Toshiwakai of The Village Hidden in the Leaves," he raised her arm into the air as the crowd burst into applause and cheer.Kakashi rubbed his eyes slightly toward the battle.He had a feeling that she was going to resort to her mud clone technique in this fight.

“See,” he sighed, “told you she’d be okay, Iruka.”

“What a relief!” Iruka rested himself back into his seat as the crowd continued its roar.

A few minutes later, Koji won his second battle against his remaining teammate in another record time.From there, the final round was decided.Toshi would face Koji in the final round.

“May the best genin win,” Seigo gloated toward Gato, “best genin, meaning my Koji of course!”

“What makes you think he’ll win?Toshi just took down my best pupil, and your son!” Gato growled a little meeting eye to eye with the opposing jonin instructor.

“I’m afraid that little mind tricks, and mud throwing are mediocre compared to the training that I’ve put Koji through.Toshi is as good as failed!”

“Let us not forget the true reason of this match, Seigo,” Hiruzen interrupted, “it doesn’t matter who wins.It’s the techniques and skill that are in question.We don’t give the rank just because they win a match.We give the rank only if they show true promise to our village.Koji or Toshi could lose, and they both could still obtain the rank of chunin!”Gato rested himself back on the banister.This exam was becoming more than he was expecting.He set his gaze once more on the battlefield below as the two remaining candidates met in the center.

“Darn it,” Toshi scolded herself as Koji smiled arrogantly, “I used too much chakra during that last match against Saito.I was stupid of me to use that genjutsu technique.”She observed Koji for a moment.There wasn’t a scuff or scratch on the boy.Both the previous matches that the young ninja fought lasted less than five minutes.

“It’s that chain jutsu he used on Taisuke and his own teammate,” Toshi reminded herself, “that's the one he used both times.I have to figure out a way to evade it!”

“I don’t need to repeat the procedures to you two," the proctor smiled toward both, “this is the last round.Do your best!”

“May the best ninja win,” Koji seemed sincere for the first time during the exams.He held out his hand as Toshi shook it with a bright grin.

“Same to you, Koji,” Toshi was happy to know that Koji really wasn’t out to kill her after all.Yet, they were moments away from the final battle.The cards were on the table, and everything depended on Toshi’s secret technique to win this match.

“On my count,” the proctor raised his three fingers in the air again, “3—2—1!”

In automatic reflex, Toshi dodged to the left as Koji dived his hand into his side holster.He watched Toshi closely as the girl ducked and dodged her enemy’s fire of senbon and shuriken.

“I guess shuriken and needles don’t work on you, Toshi,” the boy came to a screeching halt as Toshi rested herself on a nearby tree that was sprouting near the arena exit.Toshi smacked her hands together attempting a jutsu.Reacting, Koji shot another one of his shuriken toward Toshi, grazing her fingers.Toshi held onto the wound as blood poured all over her hand.

“Don’t even think about it,” Koji shot a confident glare at his opponent, “I’ve studied your precious Mud Clone jutsu!Remember who beat your little teammate before?Taisuke tried the same thing on me before I choked the life out of him!”

“Who said anything about me using Mud Clones?” Toshi jumped down from her perch, “I don’t always resort to Mud Clones!Besides, my chakra’s too low to use that jutsu!”

“Good,” Koji gloated, “all the easier to win this thing.”Toshi gasped in fear as the young boy smacked his hands together and made a few familiar hand signs.

“CRAP!” Toshi ducked down as Koji jabbed his fist in the air.Four chains shot out of his short sleeve shirt lurching toward the young girl.

“I’ll only play with you for a while,” Koji's mouth twisted into a deranged grin as the chains wrapped themselves around Toshi’s throat.

“Toshi!” Iruka jumped from his seat again as Kakashi followed the gesture.

“No doubt about it,” Kakashi looked worried for his rival, “that’s the real Toshi!”

“C’mon, girl,” Gato watched his student helplessly from afar as Seigo cackled wildly.

“Game, set, match,” the jonin jeered toward the old man, “Koji is going to win this match.It’s inevitable!”

“No!” Toshi could feel the breath leaving her body as her vision became blurry, “I can’t lose.Not while they’re all staring at me!I can’t lose to him.If I lose to him, then I can’t win against my real rival!”Kakashi’s smug expression entered her mind. She had a goal a few years ago.She was going to bring glory to her clan.The world was going to witness a Hitteki become a worthy ninja.She dreamed of the day that she could prove the world was wrong about her.Her family, her sensei, and her rivals, they were all watching.

“NO!” Toshi gasped for air as she forced herself up from the ground.Koji's eyes widened for a moment as he closed his fist entirely.He was determined to choke Toshi to the point to where she would admit defeat.

Suddenly Toshi stood straight up as she ignored the strangling pain from the chains imbedding themselves around her neck. One of the links in Koji's chains clamped down onto her shoulder.She shut her eyes tightly standing at complete attention, Koji still struggling with his grip on Toshi.The young kunoichi from the Hitteki clan smacked her hands together as she wiped the blood on her palm in the shape of a ryu kanji using only her thumb.

“IMPOSSIBLE!” Gato nearly fell off the hokage’s balcony as he observed the actions that his pupil was performing.

“What is she doing?” Hiruzen suddenly became concerned toward the old jonin’s reaction as Seigo and he joined the man at his lookout.

“NEZUMI, RYU, USAGI, NEZUMI, RYU!” Toshi shrieked her loudest making the hand seals for rat, dragon, hare, rat, and dragon.Koji stepped backward in alarm.He had never seen or heard of this combination. He raised a suspicious eyebrow observing her behavior.Not taking any more chances, the boy gave another tight grip toward Toshi’s throat using his mud chain jutsu.Toshi choked slightly as her jonin instructor stood from afar with his mouth wide open.

“I’ve seen that incantation,” Hiruzen whirled around toward Gato, “but—I thought it was a bloodline trait from your family!”The man didn’t answer.He only stared on in awe toward what his student was doing.

“EARTH STYLE,” Toshi shouted finishing the steps to her technique, “STONE DRAGON JUTSU!” 

There was silence in the entire arena.Koji gave a short breath of air.He was holding onto Toshi as hard as he could, but the girl refused to step down.Toshi centered her chakra to the soles of her feet keeping her eyes tightly shut.Koji gasped in alarm as the ground around Toshi’s feet began to consume her feet up to the ankles.

“What is this jutsu?” He shouted in panic letting go of Toshi’s throat.

“KOJI!” Seigo suddenly became stricken with distress as he nearly jumped off the balcony, “GET OUT OF THERE NOW!”

“What’s going on,” Iruka shook in his spot, “tell me what’s going on!”

“The Ishi no Ryu!” Kakashi faintly spoke beginning to quake, himself, “This is impossible!”

“What’s impossible?” Iruka was more than concerned as his view moved from his sister-like companion to her rival.

“The stone dragon technique is a kekkei genkai!A bloodline trait!Just like my sharingan, you can’t use it unless you have the DNA for it!Toshi’s bluffing!She couldn’t possibly summon the dragon of the Adachi clan!”

Instantly the ground below both Koji and Toshi began to quake violently as the proctor fled the arena.He determined that it would be safer for him to watch the match from a distance.Koji observed in both terror and anticipation as the ground cracked apart under Toshi’s feet.

“What are you doing?” Koji froze in his spot as Seigo shouted toward him again. Koji stared helplessly toward him.Suddenly there was a gigantic explosion within the arena. The ground burst open as a huge snake-like dragon, covered in stone, emerged from the earth; carrying Toshi on its oversized head.

“No," Gato was panic stricken, “but how did she obtain the scroll?”Hiruzen gave a large puff on his pipe firmly slapping his palm onto the man’s shoulder.

“After this exam is over, I want to have a word with you, Gato!” He ordered firmly as the man nodded his head nervously.

“But how?” Saito was watching the fight closely from the top of the stands.He growled holding his shaking fists in anger, “That swine!”His view moved from his teammate toward his teacher, “I specifically asked him to teach me that jutsu two weeks ago!He told me no, and that I could never learn it!Then he went behind my back and taught her!No wonder he didn’t want to teach her in front of me and Taisuke!He didn’t want us to figure it out!”Saito shot a piercing glare toward their teacher.He had never felt so betrayed in his life.The technique that Toshi just performed had always been why he was so glad that the famous Adachi Gato was his jonin instructor in the first place.

“Toshi?” Koji squeaked in terror as the young girl stood silently upon the earthy creature.Koji jumped back as Toshi reopened her eyes.

“T—Those eyes,” Koji was incapacitated with horror as the once famous dark green eyes of Konoha’s misfit ninja presented bright glowing yellow sclera, with red irises and black slits for pupils.

“The All-Seeing eye!” Gato exclaimed, “She can perform the All-Seeing Eye!Koji doesn’t stand a chance!”

“What is she doing?” Kakashi thought to himself timidly toward the jutsu in front of him, “What's with those eyes?” 

In a flash the dragon threw itself into the air as it careened into the ground that it came out of.Koji stared in disbelief as he watched it carry Toshi along for the ride. 

“KOJI DON’T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN!” Seigo was in hysterics, “GET OUT OF THERE NOW!”

“It’s no use,” Gato gave a breath of revelation, “it already knows what he’s going to do next!He could think about running for the arena doors, and it’ll get him before he even takes a step!” 

“The dragon’s all-seeing eye,” the hokage thought out loud pensively, “the only jutsu that ever rivaled the infamous Uchiha Sharingan!Her feet are implanted into the dragon’s scull.Obviously, she’s feeding off the chakra.With a nearly unlimited supply of chakra, Koji doesn’t stand a chance!This certainly is turning into one of the most interesting matches that Konoha has ever hosted!”Seigo shot a look of disbelief toward both Hiruzen and Gato.Gato didn’t bother to look back.His concern was now, more than ever, with this match. 

After a few minutes of waiting, Koji shrieked in fear as the animal burst out of the ground again.This time, it wasn’t presenting itself to the arena.Its goal was to disarm him once and for all.The dragon quickly flung its long tail toward Koji for a final strike.Koji dodged the action falling flat on his face.He gazed up to realize he was now behind the beast.Toshi made a few more hand signs as the earth surrounding her ankles rose to cover her completely.She waited a few minutes as the dragon supplied the young girl with enough chakra to get her through the match.Koji gaped toward the girl in amazement as the mud lowered to reveal a new unscathed Toshi.The dragon blinked toward Koji as Toshi jumped down from her spot.

“What’s going on?” Seigo questioned his opposing jonin instructor as Gato explained firmly.

“The dragon supplied her with chakra and healed her completely.She’s still connected to the creature.If Koji pulls one smart move toward Toshi, not only will Toshi strike, but the dragon will too!”

“That’s not fair!” The instructor shouted in fury, “She shouldn’t be allowed to do that!”

“I’m afraid that there are no rules in this contest,” Hiruzen smiled down at Toshi observing her cool stance, “any jutsu and weapons are allowed!”Seigo roared in anger as Gato shouted proudly in Toshi’s direction.

“TAKE HIM OUT, TOSHI!” He exclaimed.

“Are we going to end this quick, or will I have to knock you around for a while?” Toshi grinned savagely as Koji dusted the dirt off his jacket.

“You,” he was livid, “you tricked me into cutting your hand didn’t you!”

“That’s right,” Toshi gave a cheeky grin shooting at Koji like a bolt of light.Seigo stared on in horror as his prized student’s reactions became all too slow for the young konoichi battling him.With one final slam to the stomach, Toshi knocked Koji out of the arena, and into the proctor’s arms.

“I can’t let this go on any longer,” the proctor winced as an unconscious Koji dangled his hands, “Hitteki Toshiwakai is the champion of the chunin selection exam!”

Toshi closed her eyes releasing the dragon jutsu.The creature melted back into the ground as she reopened her eyes.They were back to its normal dark green.The proctor snatched Toshi’s arm as he proudly raised it up for the arena to see.The stadium exploded in both awe and cheer as Toshi couldn’t help but grin brightly.She moved her gaze over toward her teacher as he beamed down on her.Toshi then peeked behind her as she met the gaze of both her friends and rivals; Saito, who was sulking as usual, Kakashi, who looked horrified, and little Iruka, who couldn’t help but cheer louder than anyone in the stands.

*****

When all was over, and everyone had returned home, Toshi decided to visit the infirmary to check up on her exam rival, Koji.She was a little worried that she may have gone a too far during the test.Who could blame her?Desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Hope I didn’t frighten you too much with my technique,” Toshi leaned up against the door frame of Koji's room as the young ninja grinned back.

“Nah,” he laughed, “but I think Seigo-sensei is angry at me for not fleeing when I had the chance."

“The old dog was just scared of losing that’s all,” Toshi sat down next to his bed, “you stayed till the end, and I respect that.”

“I didn’t expect you to be that strong,” Koji admitted with a shake of his head, “I've never seen a justu like that in my entire life.”

“It took the last of my chakra to perform that jutsu,” Toshi admitted, “I could have died today if something went wrong!”Koji's eyes widened in surprise as Toshi huffed away her anxiety, giving her ex-opponent another toothy grin.

“Friends?” She offered her hand as Koji took it with a firm shake.

“Why not,” Koji giggled, “besides, it would be no use to us if we’re constantly at each other’s throats!You already have Kakashi for that—and speaking of which!Did you see his face after you pummeled me in the stands?”

“Yeah, Copy Cat nearly wet himself!” Toshi giggled in delight kicking her feet in the air, “I don’t think he’ll underestimate me the next time I try to remove that mask!”

“And what is up with that mask anyway?” Koji laughed out loud as the two engaged in gosip, “Oh look-it me, I’m Hatake Kakashi, I need a mask so that everyone will think I’m super mysterious and cool!”

Toshi cackled wildly as she pointed toward her new friend, “You sound just like him!”

*****

Evening finally came over the village as Toshi strolled by herself amongst the now lit streets.The ending celebrations where finally over, and she was relieved to get back to her normal life.She was even more thankful to know that she had gained the rank of chunin.Toshi stared at the brightly lit lanterns that hung above the small shops in the merchant district.

“I only wish you were there to see it,” she gave a sad sigh as her father’s face entered her mind, “I only wish that you would approve of my choice.”

“I’m sure he’ll come around one day,” a familiar voice spoke behind her.The young ninja turned around as her teacher stood before her with a bright grin on his face.

“Sorry for stealing your technique,” she rubbed her arm in worry that her teacher was about to yell at her disobedience.

“You performed it well,” the man knelt down to her patting her head kindly, “the Ishi no Ryu doesn’t take up to just anyone.The soul plays a major key in wielding the dragon.Let’s just keep it as a hidden technique for now.The whole village thought that it was a bloodline trait before you displayed it this afternoon.I’d hate to see what would happen if someone found out that it was a summoning jutsu.I can’t afford that scroll to end up in the wrong hands.”

“I’ll have it back to you by tomorrow," Toshi smiled slightly, “thank you Sensei!”

“Have it back to me?” He gave a kind grin, “It's your responsibility now, Toshi.You’re the next generation in line.My son at home wants nothing to do with the jutsu or the ninja arts.Rest assured that you came along just in time to take over.”

“You mean?” Toshi’s eyes lit with hope, “This is now my technique?”

“It’s your responsibility to hand it down to the next ninja in my clan!”

Toshi gave him a questioning stare as the old man chuckled in amusement toward her expression.

“Let’s face it, girl.I’m not getting any younger and I’m not gonna be around forever.So, I’m giving you the task of handing down this jutsu to the next in line.Even though you’re not an Adachi, you’re still like the daughter I never had!”

She understood.Toshi now realized why Gato was so overly protective of her.He was doing everything in his power to keep her from becoming a battle ninja only because he cared for her safety, not because he wanted Saito and Taisuke to rise above her.Toshi gave her sensei a huge hug and scampered back home.Gato watched with pride as the next generation of his famous hidden technique disappeared into the night air.Little did either of them know that someone was watching them from afar, and taking in every word that they had to say to each other.

*****

“Wow!” Gato’s mouth gaped open as the grass he was chewing on dropped to the ground, “So, that’s the jutsu that granddad was famous for?”

“Yep,” Toshi rose herself up from the ground, “and you’re going to learn it very soon, after we can get your chakra under control.Tsunade-sama expects me to teach it to you by the next exam!”

“It’s getting late,” Toshi gazed upward as the sun looked to be setting now, “you three head back home, and I don’t want any more trouble out of you!Is that clear?”

“Yes, Ma’am," the three answered in unison as they each gave a strong salute toward their mentor.Toshi shoved her hands in her pockets with a cool gaze upon her face.

“Dismissed,” she nodded as the three children hopped back over the wall surrounding the academy.

“Seems like yesterday that happened!” Iruka stretched a little as he walked Toshi home, “Taisuke’s now working for the academy as a jonin instructor.As for Saito—“

“I don’t talk about Saito anymore—you know that Iruka!” Toshi snapped a little as Iruka winced toward the scold, “The jerk disappeared the night that Gato-sensei was murdered.”

“It was a mission,” Iruka tried to compromise, “if I remember correctly from Taisuke, you were ambushed by hidden grass ninja.Taisuke believes he didn’t survive.Others think that he was too ashamed for not saving your teacher.Ninja have exiled themselves over those things.Think about yourself.I heard earlier today from a certain Copy Ninja that you were on the verge of exiling yourself when he got knocked out last week.”

“That’s different,” Toshi tried to defend as Iruka shook his head.

“Give your old teammate the benefit of the doubt, Toshi,” Iruka wrapped an arm around her as he squeezed lightly, “not everyone is as strong as you.”

“Possibly,” Toshi looked away from her friend, “but he wasn’t the happiest of ninja when he found out that I took on Sensei’s hidden technique.”Iruka didn’t reply.It was almost night as they reached Toshi’s apartment.The woman turned toward the man as she gave a small smile.

“Thanks for the talk, Iruka,” she spoke kindly, “you’re always there for me.”

“More than you know!” The young man ended as he walked down the street toward his own quarters.

Toshi gazed up toward the twilight sky as the stars began to peek out from the violet and orange horizon.Her view set upon the large hokage monument that towered above the village.Toshi reached into her collar as she pulled out a small trinket that hung on a small necklace chain.It was a shuriken.Toshi rubbed her thumb over a small carving within the shuriken’s metal finish as she thought pensively.

“I promised you that day and forever, Sensei,” she muttered under her breath as she fought an urge to cry, “I will keep that jutsu safe!”


End file.
